


Into the Ground

by cyevi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Minific, One Shot, Planet Namek, almost canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyevi/pseuds/cyevi
Summary: Bulma has one of the Namekian Dragonballs, but it seems she stole it from a very angry prince.





	Into the Ground

When the first pebble grazed her cheek, Bulma blinked. When the second one snapped across her nose, she swatted at the air as if only a fly had bit her. But by the third rock pelting her skin, she slowed her walking and finally realized that the debris was coming from the ground, and not falling from the sky.

She also realized that taunting the Saiyan might not have been the wisest move in her playbook while trying to lug around the massing wishing stone.

“Don’t you take one more step, Woman,” Vegeta rumbled, “Unless you want to step into your grave.” 

Bulma stopped and turned her head a quarter to glance back at the armored warrior. Another small rock blitzed through her teal tresses, sheering along her ear. She held her gaze still, belying the growing pool of dread in her stomach while attempting to ignore the faint electrical buzz in the air. Without a word, she tightened her grip on the massive dragonball under her arm, but instantly regretted it.

His lips parted, showing off a malicious sneer, like a wolf ready to dig into a fresh kill. Rocks of varying sizes continued to rain into the aquamarine sky as the two stared each other down. With a slow inhale, Bulma imperiously hid her fear and chirped back.

“At least my grave would be taller than yours, Shortstack.” _Why the hell did I say that!? Am I insane!?_

Before she could swallow away her regret, her chest slammed into the nearest cliff, the dragonball rolled away, her head bounced against the rock once but failed to connect again as a gloved hand constricted her short locks at the base of her skull, yanking her neck back into a painful curve. Vegeta’s body crushed into hers, the armor plating on his check grinding against her shoulder blades, a knee against her thigh digging into her muscles, and his other hand trapped her ribs, crushing them between his fingers.

“Let’s find out, shall we?” Vegeta’s mouth was inexplicably close to her ear, enough for her to feel his breath slip along her neck and between the layers of her jacket and skin. But it wasn’t the relentless grip on her hair or ribs that caught her breath. It was his voice. 

Not mocking, not arrogant, not even deadly. But liquid.

With a second tug, Vegeta yanked Bulma’s head back to an even harsher angle as his hand slightly relaxed from her ribs and began to slide up her side, grazing the outline of her puffy jacket before tracing over the curve of her shoulder, up the line of her neck.

There, his fingers paused. Unable to look back, move, or even get a deep enough breath to scream, Bulma shivered involuntarily. _What is he doing?_

Again, his mouth came close to her ear. The voice slipped into her thoughts like a forest stream encased in moss. 

“You’re not even marked,” he chuffed. “Maybe I should fix that before ripping your head off.” His gloves felt like a cross between satin and leather and unlike the weight of his body on her, they felt rather cool along her neck.

Bulma managed to swallow down a scream and instantly began struggling underneath his weight. Her spine shoved back against his chest and she risked falling over by kicking back her free leg. 

Vegeta just laughed, stepped back, yanking Bulma by the hair and tossed her to the ground. She landed hard on her back, dazed both by the impact and a sudden invisible pressure on her entire body. Cautiously, she opened her eyes and looked at her assailant. While she felt as if she were trapped under a massive boulder, Vegeta just stood above her, holding out a flattened palm, smirking. 

“Now then, let’s make that grave.”

Before she could react, the weight atop her body quadrupled, pummeling the air from her lungs. A thunderous scraping deafened her senses before she felt the dirt shift under her and her body fall inexplicably further onto the ground. A cloud of dust rushed into her lungs when the weight disappeared and she coughed loudly, gasping. Blinking, she saw herself about three meters below the topsoil, with an arrogant Saiyan staring down at her.

“Nope, definitely shorter than mine would be,” he chuckled darkly and turned away, walking toward the fallen dragonball. As soon as he was out of her line of sight, she scrambled to her feet.

“You stupid Monkey! We should have cut off your head instead of your tail!” Bulma screeched as she began to scramble up the impacted walls of this instant grave.

A blur of wind rushed past her and she lost her footing, falling back onto the dirt halfway. Caught by a gloved hand on her throat, Vegeta pressed the woman against the dirt wall. With a stuttering gasp, Bulma grabbed at Vegeta’s hand, desperately trying to tear his grip away. He regarded her silently for a moment, squeezing her throat just hard enough to cut off her voice and about half of her air supply. Her hands stayed on his, and her entire body tensed.

_What the hell is he doing now?_

Without warning, Vegeta leaned hard into Bulma, shoving his face under her jawline until his lips grazed the plush base of her ear. As much as she could, Bulma raised her chin away from him, pushing her head into the dirt behind her.

“You really should have, you know,” his voice slid into her again. Low, liquid, serious. “But maybe I should just cut something off of you in return.” 

“Don’t-” she squeaked out before his grip tightened on her throat, cutting off her air supply completely, long enough to stop her objection. Vegeta leaned back and looked over the woman. Gods she was a rare one. In the hundreds of worlds and thousands of battles he had fought, only a few weaker beings ever had the guts to taunt him like this. Maybe that’s why he hadn’t killed her just yet. She pulled at him in a way that made his energy swim around his blood in an unfamiliar sensation. He tilted his head slightly, regarding her as she struggled for breath in his hand.

With a blink, he released her throat and dropped the woman onto the ground once more. He consciously shifted his vision into a different spectrum and stepped back suddenly. _But how … how is that possible?_

“You..” Bulma coughed, unable to speak properly. She rubbed her throat, eyes closed, not seeing Vegeta’s sudden shocked expression or weakened posture.

Vegeta blinked again, refusing to believe the proof of his sight and immediately reached for Bulma’s arm, yanking her off the ground. With a jerk, he spun her around and grabbed at her long yellow jacket near her hips. His right hand slipped up the back of the jacket, ripping open the belt holding it closed, and slid up underneath along the line of Bulma’s spine. With his left hand, he yanked the woman back against his hips, bending her at the waist.

Bulma blushed darkly at the feel of her backside grinding against the Saiyan’s hips, but her embarrassment quickly exploded into a firestorm when his gloved hand suddenly traced over her bare spine. Without giving the situation due thought, she immediately began struggling by shoving her hips against his, side to side as much as she could without wrenching her left arm out of its shoulder socket. 

Without warning, his fingers drew back down her spine towards her tail bone, and dipped below the waist of her pants, stopping just above the line of her panties. Utterly shocked, she stopped moving and let out a rather warm breath while Vegeta’s gloved thumb traced over the lowest bone on her spine. It was then she felt a second pressure on her body, this one pressing into the crevasse of her thighs, just under the curve of her ass.

With a hard yank, Vegeta solidified the awkward connection between them, leaning over her back to chuff into her ear again. 

“You’re human…”

Bulma blinked at the description, momentarily pulling her out of the rising fog of unintentional lust between them. Vegeta’s thumb stroked across her tailbone a few times, and somehow, the odd sensation traveled up her spine and relaxed her muscles, easing her thoughts. When Vegeta took a small step forward, shoving his hips against hers again, a second wave of lust gathered in her belly. Bulma instinctively braced her free right hand against the dirt wall and let out a flustered retort.

“Of course I am!” Bulma closed her eyes. _What is with him? And why do I feel so prickly?_

“Which means,” Vegeta rumbled close to her ear again, his thumb continuing to circle over the base of her spine, “You wouldn’t survive if I just fucked you here, in the ground. This really would be your grave.” Vegeta smirked audibly, gritting his teeth. 

Bulma’s eyes shot open suddenly taking in the gravity of the situation. She flipped her head back to look over her shoulder, only to meet black pits of danger. Vegeta shoved his hips into hers once, keeping his eyes on hers briefly before watching her skin flush like a ravenous panther. His eyes caught the small motion of Bulma’s throat, swallowing a breath.

“You couldn’t even satisfy a bug, much less a princess like me!” _Let it go Briefs! Stop trying to antagonize this guy!_

Vegeta paused the ministrations of his thumb.

“Is that so?” he spoke carefully, his words overly enunciated. He dropped her left arm and slid both his hands instead under her hips, pulling her taut against his own. Leaning his body over hers, Bulma was forced to brace both her hands against the wall as Vegeta pressed onto her. “Vj’ezght rhysKliij.”

Bulma shuddered and clenched her eyes shut. Her fingers dug into the dirt wall as her body pulsed with an unfamiliar sensation.

Vegeta clenched his jaw, unconsciously tightening his grip on Bulma’s hips as she shivered. _You have a wish to make. This must wait._

“Your Majesty,” Vegeta growled and stepped back abruptly, releasing Bulma, “Enjoy ruling over these worms.” And in a blink, Vegeta shot up into the air, landed long enough to grab the dragonball, then took off into the sky.

Bulma collapsed to the ground, clutching her chest to slow her heart. Glancing up at the sky, she let out a breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding.

_What did he mean, “Chase the moon?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, inspired by a gif of Vegeta with floating rocks. http://cyevi.tumblr.com/post/160385248047/into-the-ground-when-the-first-pebble-grazed-her. I just love playing around with Saiyan physiology and language! (Briefly edited this after upload as my italics tags didn't transfer. Should be easier to read now :)


End file.
